


Creating a Diversion

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Het, Hogwarts, Humor, M/M, Slash, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the three-sentence challenge at <a href="http://rs-small-gifts.livejournal.com/">rs_small_gifts</a>. The prompts used were: secret smile, Lily Evans, second kiss, cauldrons explode.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Creating a Diversion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the three-sentence challenge at [rs_small_gifts](http://rs-small-gifts.livejournal.com/). The prompts used were: secret smile, Lily Evans, second kiss, cauldrons explode.

Cauldrons explode one after the other and it doesn't take long for Remus to look toward James and Sirius, the latter sending Remus a secret smile that makes Remus's insides turn to mush. 

They'd shared their first kiss the night before and, as the Potions classroom clears out, Remus knows Sirius is just as eager for a second kiss as he is. 

Sirius takes Remus's hand once they reach the closest secret passage, and they duck inside... only to find James and Lily Evans already there.


End file.
